


Sweet Revenge

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-13
Updated: 2008-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Severus finally gets some sweet revenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Severus finally gets some sweet revenge.

Title: Sweet Revenge  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: R  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge #182: In the library  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Severus finally gets some sweet revenge.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Sweet Revenge

~

Once the Aurors left, Sirius crept downstairs. A sound in the library caught his attention. “Remus, you here?”

Skidding to a stop after opening the door, Sirius’ eyes bulged as he absorbed the sight of Remus being buggered by Snape. “Argh! My eyes!”

Snape sneered and slowed down his thrusts. “Remus, your pet is being unruly.”

“Remus! How could you?” Sirius gasped.

Remus groaned. “Can you two wait until...after we’re finished...to argue?”

Snape smirked. “Fine with me.” He held Sirius’ gaze as he continued moving.

Sirius stormed from the room.

Remus sighed. “Severus--”

Severus smirked. “Revenge is sweet.”

~


End file.
